gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Puck-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Puck Relationship is the relationship between Puck and Rachel. The couple is known as Puckleberry, not only by the fans, but by the show itself—the portmanteau has been used in Bad Reputation, Furt, and Rumours. They frequently jump between being in a relationship and being friends. They are the stereotypical relationship between the good girl and the bad boy. Though they are not together, Puck is seen to believe he and Rachel have a strong connection seeing that they are both "Hot Jews." Overview Puck, a popular football star in the school, routinely throws slushies in the geeky Rachel's face. In Mash-Up, he has a dream about her and realizes that they are both "hot Jews" and should start dating to make his mother happy. He asks her out and the two begin a short lived relationship. The relationship ends, however, when Rachel breaks up with him when she realizes she still has feelings for Finn and Puck has feelings for Quinn. In Bad Reputation , however, Rachel still harbors feelings for Puck, even stating she is "turned on" by his badboy persona. Later, in Special Education, she makes out with Puck to level the playing field when she discovers the scandal between Finn and Santana. Puck also sticks up for Rachel when he can, like when Santana claims that no one likes Rachel and that she is only put up with for her voice. He states that he likes Rachel, though its unknown if it is meant as friends or romantically. Rachel is also the only one that Puck allows to call him by his real/first name, Noah, which he seems to like. Episodes For Mash-Up Puck began pursuing Rachel after a dream about Rachel that made him realize she was a "hot jew" and think that "the good lord wanted him to get in her pants". The two are seen sitting next to each other during Bust a Move ''and later make out while working on mash up ideas together. Puck then sings ''Sweet Caroline to Rachel, in front of the Glee club in order to prove that he can handle her personality. Later Puck gets slushied and Rachel helps him to wash it out of his hair, after which he apologizes for throwing slushies at her. By the end of the episode Rachel ends the relationship due to the fact that they both have feelings for other people (Finn and Quinn, respectively) though both seem to be upset by the breakup. Bad Reputation Rachel and Puck almost make-out, and she makes a music video for Run Joey Run with him. Puck also moved the "Glist" off of Rachel's locker so she wouldn't see it. Puck also confided to Rachel about him wanting to be good, and Rachel did the same. The music video may have had three leading men, but it was obvious that Puck had the longest screentime between the three of them. Laryngitis They are paired together for the song One and Puck holds Rachel very close, which she seems to like. Funk Puck was visibly the angriest member of the Glee club when Rachel got egged by her ex-boyfriend Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline, gathering up the boys to go beat Jesse because of this. Puck also tried, in his own way, to make her feel better e.g. when Mr.Schue asked Rachel to use the word Funk in a sentence. In which she said, "This cheese smells funky*. And Puck replied: "That's 'cause its fromunda cheese." Duets Rachel was concerned when she finds out that Puck was brought to juvie and askes when he'll be back. Special Education When Rachel is hurt by Finn's sexual past with Santana, Puck asks her what is wrong. He then comforts her, and Rachel notices that he has gotten 'buffer' when Rachel is holding his arm. Later, when Santana states that nobody actually likes her, Puck is the only one to come into the defense of Rachel, out of the whole glee club, saying "That's not true. I kinda like her." It is unknown if he meant it as friendship status or more. We find out that they have made out during the week Rachel was upset at Finn, though Puck was not able to go through with it behind Finn's back. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Rachel and Puck sing Need You Now to show the football players what Glee is about. During the duet, Puck is looking at Rachel the entire time. He also defended Glee when football players ridiculed the Glee Club. When Finn asked Puck why he sang a duet with Rachel, a flashback showed Rachel asking him to help her in the duet and he looked very eager to do it. Before the football game, Puck grabs Rachel's helmet, looks her in the eye, and asks her if she is ready. Silly Love Songs Rachel, at first, is shocked that Puck was singing to Lauren, but really got into the song he was singing; clapping,and dancing along. At the end of the performance Rachel gave Puck a high five. Blame It on the Alcohol Puck calls Rachel, "My hot little Jewish-American princess", and helps to make her party more fun by giving her some advice. Original Song Puck never put his hand up to go against Rachel's idea of doing original songs and was the first one to get up to hug her when she won the MVP award and presented her heartfelt speech.Hinting they are very close friends Born This Way Puck tells Rachel that she shouldn't get a nose job because it makes her seem less hot, and because her nose is a symbol of their Jewish heritage. His influences convince Rachel not to change how she looks. He then helps organize Rachel's "Barbravention". He also probably drove her to the mall, but this is unconfirmed. Funeral Puck takes Rachel home after the funeral. Episodes Against Pilot Puck slushies Rachel. The Rhodes Not Taken Puck said that Rachel makes him want to light himself on fire. Mash-Up Rachel imagined Finn when they kissed. Bad Reputation Rachel uses Puck to boost her reputation as a bad girl. Her ''Run Joey Run'' video has Puck, Jesse, and Finn all in it as the male lead. She did this to make her reputation as a bad girl more visible to everyone and get higher on the Glist. In addition, while talking about the "Run Joey Run" music video, Puck asked Rachel if he will have the chance to kill her in the video. Theatricality Puck said that he noticed Rachel's absence because five minutes have gone by without her saying something totally obnoxious Audition - Special Education Rachel is dating Finn. The Substitute Puck agrees with Holly when she says that Rachel sucks. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Puck's and Rachel's duet (''Need You Now'' ) was just to make Finn jealous. Silly Love Songs Puck tries to get Lauren and Rachel doesn't show much jealousy. In addition, Rachel said that she don't care about Puck. Blame It On The Alcohol Puck tells Rachel that she sucks and that she's a total bore. Trivia *This is the most mentioned pairing name in the entire show. Photos Tumblr krwn9qsRyX1qze4z0o1 500.jpg Rachel-puck.jpeg Rachelpuck.jpg leamark.jpg Puck-Rachel-2x03-Grilled-Cheesus-rachel-and-puck-16083894-675-379.jpg 1x08-Mash-Up-rachel-and-puck.jpg puckracheldept.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972909-1580-888.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432638-1280-720.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432694-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972937-1580-888.jpg hallwayscene.jpg makeout-puckleberry.jpg bathroomkiss.jpg ballad.jpg Puckleberry-1x18-Laryngitis-rachel-and-puck-12129480-1580-888.jpg laryngitispuck.jpg puckelberry.jpg tumblr_l6uqgicDzf1qzh65so1_500.png picspamkiss.png Puckleberry-Juice-rachel-and-puck-9303026-600-1131.jpg|Puckleberry Juice Puckleberry ♥.jpg Fan-art-glee-19258713-500-500.gif Puck-and-Rachel-glee-couples-11785747-1280-720.jpg|I just need you now - Puckleberry <3 200px-3284387.png 2ywxo1u.gif Noah & Rachel..jpg Puckleberry-3-glee-21106051-500-500.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106135-500-350.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106189-500-281.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106394-487-257.gif Tumblr lgj1u2wa7u1qf924co1 500.png Tumblr lh3faoGHiQ1qdlbseo1 500.gif Tumblr li5jbmXkYq1qgkj5so1 400.gif Tumblr li6uqyTTiN1qeu4y5o1 500.gif Tumblr lidgp6jPVQ1qc0iqw.gif Tumblr lj1uefXwoQ1qc48bxo1 500.gif Tumblr lj2fplCvQO1qzz5bwo1 500.gif Puckleberry-1.jpg Puckleberry-4.jpg Puckleberry-5.jpg Puckleberry-6.jpg Puckleberry-7.gif Puckleberry-9.jpg Puckleberry-10.jpg Puckleberry-11.gif Puckleberry-12.jpg Puckleberry-19.jpg Puckleberry-rachel-and-puck-14125224-658-523.jpg tumblr_lgwa46nShV1qc0iqw.gif Puckleberry-glee-21758877-500-600.png tumblr_lkr4haYONk1qicfivo1_500.gif tumblr_ljhxzgBDzp1qaehyoo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh3oy0W90D1qc0iqw.gif tumblr_lk67wpfFZK1qc48bxo1_500.gif tumblr_ljf8f1yicQ1qbm08zo1_500.gif glee_puck&rachel.jpg Noah_&_Rachel..jpg tumblr_krwn9qsRyX1qze4z0o1_500.jpg Quotes Category:Relationships